


Tender Moment

by Amika (Aeiouna)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Amika





	Tender Moment

I look over at him and smile, snuggle into his arms. I'm lucky to call him mine.

We've been through so much together, and he's stuck by me... and I've stuck by him. I always have.

He's been mine, even though he didn't know it, since we were kids. He's always had my heart, my soul.

I love crawling into bed and feeling his arms wrap around me, makes me feel safe. It's nice to feel safe. He's always made me feel safe.

I love him, plain and simple. I love him and feel blessed that he's in my life.


End file.
